Specialties
by Tenniel-Djo
Summary: Life and times of the dynamic duo post TSbyBS
1. Chapter 1- 2 for 1 special

Blair wakes up to a bright sun shiny day, in dry Cascade. Sadly the dream evaporates** l**ike so many have in the past. This one seems very miniscule in comparison to recent events. And since today is the start of the Police academy, one has to wonder if all is lost, are all his dreams gone?

William Osler once said that "The natural man has only two primal passions, to get and to beget."

Jim is no doubt a natural (read cavemanish) man. From the first day we met I came face to face with this fact. But with the fiasco of Alex, or whatever her REAL name was, and now this damn leaking of my thesis to the public, I have to wonder if Jim will ever have the fulfillment of his desires as mentioned by Dr Osler... then I look at my own life, and being my mother's son, I wonder if I ever will.

My primal passion is my sentinel. In him I have found both requirements fulfilled. Finding my sentinel was in retrospect the first requirement of getting or obtaining. But the second... first instinct is to say well he is a guy, I cant exactly have kids with him... but then again together he have had a working relationship... no PARTNERSHIP for 3 1/2 years.

But what does Jim get out of it... does HE find fulfillment... Well he does get a guide... but what about begetting... what does he ACQUIRE...

"BLAIR GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, YOU HAVE TO BE AT THE ACADEMY BY 8 AND NO PARTNER OF MINE IS GOING TO BE LATE"

oh... never mind... he gets his partner in name... not just in fact...


	2. Chapter 2- Blue Light Special

Oh man what a day. The last couple of months, while I was at the academy, I saw Jim go nuts after any scuff, bruise, or mark on me that he thought was uncalled for he saw, when we finally got together on the weekends. Was it his ranger training or just that little, literally, got past him? I don't know but, surely these things happen.

Like take for instance during our Friday weapons training, how was I supposed to know that Jim isn't the only one that drops his gun. Peters was a couple of alleys down practicing… all of a sudden I hear LOOK OUT and his gun clocks me in the back of the head. Dang that hurt. Peters was of course apologetic and quickly came to make sure I was alright. But, you should have seen Jim when I saw him later that night.

It was poker night, of course, and I had stated that I would bring my ostrich chili and dip. I had called and asked Jim if it was alright to invite one of my fellow academy inma… I mean classmates.

You might think that most of my classmates would have something against this former long haired neo hippie now admitted fraud. I guess Jim's reputation preceeds him, and most of the diehard soon-to-be cops came from families that knew that Jim wouldn't take a fraud as a partner… let alone demand one. I mean come on Major Crimes isn't like vice or narcs… THOSE departments don't care about reputations… in fact the worse the reputation the better it works for stings and undercover. The rest either 1) saw the reactions, 2) willing to see how/what I did, or 3) didn't last long in the academy anyway, I mean come on… if someone couldn't deal with someone like me, how could the police force expect them to treat others?

But I digress. Peters and I show up for the poker night, and forgetting my sentinel, the worst kept secret in CPD, was upstairs listening, we were laughing about the incident.

He opens the door, before we knocked… shocking Peters, and I can see his jaw clenching. As I put the pot down and Peters puts the dip down, Jim is practically fawning over me, making sure I'm ok. All is well, relatively, til Peters lets slip that he is the cause of the injury.

Jim turns apoplectic. From across the room I can see his teeth grinding, and being the master of being able to do 2 things at once GROWLING at Peters.

Peters, one of those diehard comes from a family of cops classmates I mentioned earlier, has this deer in the headlights look about him.

I scramble to reassure my sentinel that no harm was intentionally done. Thank goodness his anger slowly evaporates, and he turns his attention back to me.

When the rest of the MC crew show up, the story is rehashed, and I think Jim is ok again with this til H jokingly tells me that I should be used to dropped guns by now.

Silence befalls the room, before everyone BUT Jim and Peters start laughing.

Everyone has their own "Jim drops the gun" story… and in some cases MORE than one. So when they start retelling them, Jim goes from grinding/growling to laughing/retelling some of his own stories from the rangers.

But that was last week. This week and for the next 3 months I am stuck in patrol.

Due to Jim's influence, I got partnered with Jim's old partner. Peters and I still see each other at roll call, and even work the same beat.

Today, our 2 patrol cars, the four of us, respond to shots fired.

One of the perp's gun is thrown at me, and I get hit by the gun. After we arrest and handcuff the perps we take them downtown. I am dreading my arrival, cause Jim will be there… despite the fact that we aren't partners yet in MC he still is there for me, when I am done for my shift.

By the time we process the bad guys, our CO sends us home, but not before I get, good naturely, teased.

I invite the other 3 to the loft for beer and chitchat. I should have known Jim would find out about my first on the job injury, because not 10 min after we arrived the front door is kicked in and all I hear is:  
>SANDBURG!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3-Mr Saturday Night Special

SANDBURG!

**E**ver since I got in from the station, I knew this was coming... I had just hoped the fact he had an audience would prevent Jim from going to extreme, but, sadly, my time away from my sentinel had dulled me to the realities of having my very own BLESSED PROTECTOR!

As I saw the door rebound off the wall I called out to try to appease, if not hold off, the coming storm Ellison "Hey Jim, glad you're home. You remember Peters and his training officer Schmidt?"

Jim barely acknowledges them before he starts laying into Blair's training officer for not protecting him from errant guns.

Supposedly soft spoken Blair dropped his easy going attitude long enough to usher the other 3 ot the door before filetting Jim for is reaction.


	4. Chapter 4-Simply the Facts, man

"ENOUGH JIM!"

"What is it with you and my personal safety**.**

Years ago I made that silly joke of you being my Blessed Protector but SHEESH I wasn't serious. You see me as innocent, and in need of training wheels, but let me ask you something… How many cultures do you think I have been around? How many teachers do you think I have had."

Jim opened his mouth to comment but Blair just blew right through it.

"YES my mom was/is a hippie. YES I am a flower child. BUT with as many boyfriends and potential boyfriends my mom had, at some point she had to face reality, we needed a backup plan… Flowers don't do anything when you're facing a dangerous man. NEVER MIND that some of the places we stayed made the cartels look like peewee football."

"You never ASKED how I was able to put up with Lash. You never ASKED how I was able to take down some of Kincaid's men. Do you think it is easy to push over a vending machine? If I was so puny I wouldn't, as you seem to think I am, have been able to hold my own against YEARS of our wanderings. How do you think I broke my arm… oh I told Naomi that I fell out of a tree, but in reality I was an 8 year old trying to help a cop that was caught off guard. (how do you think she would have felt if I had told her it was a PIG"

"There is a lot you don't know about me. A lot I don't tell others , just because I don't fight others DOESN'T MEAN I CANT."

"You know I passed the Academy. What you don't know and what I asked to be kept from you and the rest of the PD, is that in the off hours I asked the hand to hand combat instructor for additional training. I am not a black belt in anything, and don't plan to be, but my philosophy is the more I know the better prepared I am."

"I learned some new techniques, but he was surprised at what I already knew, and by the end of the 3rd week he was the only one landing on the mats."

"If you don't believe me, ask the academy. Our last bout was videotaped for future classes."

Jim did ask for a copy of the tape… it got passed around the bullpen… and Jim wasn't the only one who's jaw BOUNCED!


End file.
